XMen Unite
by donalddeutsch
Summary: This is going to be my first XMen specific story. It's about a new team of XMen led by Wolverine. Follow this team as they form a new one and work together in good times and bad. Chapter One has been fixed with more detail to the abilities and powers.
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Unite**

Chapter One: Prologue

A/N: This is going to be my first strictly X-Men story. It is about Professor Xavier taking and looking at some of his younger students to form a new team of X-Men.

Diclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, that is the soul gift of Stan Lee's much talented mind. I am just playing with them for a while.

"Ok, here is the list of the students that we are looking at people for the team. Logan, I asked you here because I want you to lead the team as team leader." Professor Xavier looked at the Canadian with a smile, knowing that he had been itching for his own team to lead.

Logan looked at him and nodded. "How many are you going to give me, and do I have complete control over training and what we do?"

"I was thinking around 7 members, besides any that you would request to join you from the other teams. I am allowing you 2 other people if you want to ask for them off one of the other teams. As for complete control, yes, but to a point. You will of course be required to help out the other teams if needed."

He nodded and listened in as he looked around the room at the other X-Men, seeing who he would like to request to join his team. He had Rogue that he wanted right away, and was going to request her, but the other one, he was divided between two people. He was pretty sure that he wanted his sister Husk on the team, but would he be able to get Cannonball on the team, or could he possibly get Kitty on the team. "I have my ideas on who I would like to get on the team other than the newbies Charles. I most definitely want Rogue on my team, but there is the possibility of one of two other people I would like to have on it. What do you think Rogue, you want to be on my new team?" He gave her one of his rare smiles.

Rogue looked at him and nodded. "If my team leader doesn't mind getting rid of me, I would love to join your team Logan. What do you think Ororro, can you spare me?" She looked at the storm goddess with hope in her eyes.

Storm looked at the two of them and nodded. "I can spare her Logan, as long as there isn't another member of my team that you want also." She smiled at the enthusiastic yes coming from Rogue. She was one of the few that knew how close Rogue was with Logan.

"Who are the other two Logan? Maybe we can cut down one of the new students by one so you can have both of them if you wanted."

"I was thinking between both Cannonball and Shadowcat actually. I have worked with both of them well, and I think that Sam would love to work with his sister and an old friend of his that I was thinking about also asking to join." He nodded at the thought. He had already had two of the new X-Men decided upon, just to pick out four more.

"If they agree, I don't see a problem with you having both of them." At the nods of both of the X-Men and their team leaders it was decided on who four of the team were going to be. "So who are you looking at Logan?"

"I was looking at Sams sister Husk, and his old girlfriend Boomer if she wanted to join us again. As for the others, we will have to look at them again to see who is available and who would like to join up."

"Two very good choices, and I think their both in the mansion right now." He closed his eyes and called for the two women to join them in the meeting. A few minutes later, two blonde ladies walked in and nodded to the other X-Men.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" The blonde with the southern accent asked with her friend nodding her agreement.

"Yes, Husk, Boomer, will you please sit down. We're here putting together another team of X-Men that is going to be led by Logan here. He also has Rogue, Shadowcat, and Cannonball in it. We are looking for six other members for it, and we have picked you two to be part of it, that is if you want to be part of an X-Men team." He smiled at their enthusiasm and said "so be it then. We just need the other four members Logan. Let's look at who we got."

They looked through the list of potential members, and their powers. They compared who would be good with the others, and who worked together before. By the time they had a list together of four, they had gone through almost everyone who was available. There were some that they decided that wouldn't go with the team at all, like M, and Mondo. Then there were those that weren't available to join a team at this time, like Magma and Xian Coy Manh. The list turned out to be an interesting combination of former members of different X-Teams. The list is as follows for the new team.

CANNONBALL

REAL NAME, SAMUEL GUTHRIE

POWERS

Cannonball possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it through his skin. Accompanied by smoke, flame, and condensation, the equal and opposite reaction to this energy release propels his body through the air like a human rocket. Originally, Cannonball was unable to stop the propulsion until his immediate store of energy was depleted or until he hit an object of sufficient mass to stop him. With practice, however, Cannonball can now cut off his propulsive power at will. As a side effect of forming the thermo-chemical energies over the surface of his body, Cannonball is rendered virtually invulnerable while in flight. Accompanying the release of energy is a half-inch thick energy field that channels the explosion and protects his skin from the direct effects of the blast. It also negates momentum and related effects, thereby cushioning his body from any impact up to a half-minute from the depletion of his energy. Cannonball's "blast field" extends to any person or object with which he is in physical contact, and he can extend it further by concentrating to form a protective shield, even while standing still. Cannonball is also able to absorb kinetic energy through the field he generates and use it to either strengthen his field or redirect it as concussive force.

Cannonball once recovered from mortal injuries that left him seemingly dead. It has been theorized that Cannonball's recovery was an indication that he was an External, one of a group of immortal mutants. However, since it has subsequently been demonstrated that even Externals can be permanently killed, doubt has been cast on his alleged immortality.

JUBILEE

JUBILATION LEE

**Powers** Jubilee can generate multi-colored globules of energy plasma she calls "fireworks." She can vary their power and intensity, from a multitude of sparkles capable of temporarily blinding others to a powerful detonation capable of much destruction, and can absorb the energy back into her body without harm to herself. Jubilee has the potential to detonate matter on a molecular level. **Abilities** Jubilee is a highly-skilled gymnast and rollerblader. She also possesses fair thieving skills and hand-to-hand combat experience.

MARIE

ROGUE

**Powers** Rogue is a mutant who formerly possessed the ability to absorb the memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings through skin-to-skin contact. Such transfers lasted for 60 times longer than the contact time, with extended contact resulting in the possibility of permanent absorption. No upper limit had been determined for the number of beings Rogue could simultaneously imprint.

Upon absorbing another's memories, Rogue also gained any associated emotional responses. Rogue was typically able to control such emotions, however absorbing psyches more powerful than her own resulted in Rogue's psyche being supplanted.

After permanently absorbing the powers of Ms. Marvel, Rogue possessed an amalgamated mutant human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to poisons, and a virtually indestructible body. Rogue also possessed Ms. Marvel's above normal reflexes and psychic "seventh sense" that enabled her to subconsciously anticipate an opponent's moves. Whilst Rogue possessed Ms. Marvel's psyche, her "double" consciousness made her resistant to telepathic probes from even the most powerful mind readers. She also gained Ms. Marvel's incredible strength, and supersonic flight.

After absorbing the powers of an alien Skrull, Rogue began to spontaneously reactivate previously absorbed abilities. Rogue could also tap into the residual psychic energy of those she had imprinted to determine their status and to relive past events from their perspective.

Recently, Rogue has seemingly permanently absorbed the fire-based powers of Sunfire.

**Abilities** Rogue could formerly draw upon the combat and espionage training of Carol Danvers by granting control of her body to her alternate personality, a duplicate of Danvers'. Rogue can also speak fluent French.

JAMES HOWLETT (REVEALED IN MARVEL INFORMATION ABOUT THE MUTANTS, WHERE I GOT ALL THESE)

WOLVERINE

**Powers** Wolverine is a mutant who possesses the ability to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure at a rate far greater than that of an ordinary human. The speed at which this healing factor works varies in direct proportion with the severity of the damage Wolverine suffers. For example, he can fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound in a non-vital area of his body within minutes, but it took him almost two months to fully recover from injuries sustained in a duel with Lord Shingen, which included one from a sword that went all the way through his trunk.

Wolverine's natural healing also affords him virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases. For example, it is nearly impossible for him to become intoxicated from drinking alcohol. He also has a limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by bodily activity, and hence he has greater endurance than an ordinary human. His agility and reflexes are similarly enhanced.

In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Although over a century old, Wolverine is as healthy and physically fit as a man in his prime.

Wolverine also possesses superhumanly acute senses, making him capable of seeing things at a maximum distance greater than a normal human's. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. Wolverine can use these enhanced senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success.

Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws shoot from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are fully within his hands, and thus Wolverine can still bend his wrists. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Wolverine to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials.

Despite the extent of his healing factor, Wolverine is not immortal. If the injuries are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of vital organs, large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form, such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid, Wolverine can die.

**Abilities** Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a C.I.A. operative, a samurai, a spy, and a member of the X-Men, Wolverine is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth. He is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. Wolverine is fluent in many languages, including Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, Thai, and Vietnamese. **Weapons** Wolverine's entire skeletal structure, including his claws, has been artificially bonded to the nearly indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable, and his claws are capable of cutting through almost any substance depending on its thickness and the amount of force he can exert. Due to his healing factor, the presence of Adamantium in his body does not interfere with his bones' normal function of generating blood corpuscles. The reinforcement of his skeleton enables Wolverine to withstand high levels of physical pressure, giving his muscles sufficient force to briefly lift/press several hundred pounds.

Throughout his life, Wolverine has used a variety of bladed weapons, most frequently daggers and, at times, swords. He has also wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, and a spy.

JOHNOTHON "JONO" EVAN STARSMORE

CHAMBER

Chamber's body acted as a storehouse for vast amounts of psychic energy. He could project the psionic energy as a standard energy bolt, which had led to his disfigurement when first manifested. In addition, he could communicate telepathically (including projecting destructive mind blasts) and perform limited telekinesis. It was once suggested that Starsmore's physical form disintegrates a little more with each use of his power. The full range, extent, and nature of Starsmore's psychic abilities remain unrevealed. **Abilities** Starsmore is a talented guitarist and is skilled at picking locks.

PAIGE GUTHRIE

HUSK

**Powers** Husk possesses the ability to alter the submolecular structure of her body underneath her skin, allowing her to shed her outer epidermis to reveal a new layer of varying properties. In the past, Husk has demonstrated the ability to shift into any form that does not exceed her body mass; however, she prefers to change herself into a form resembling her own, but composed of different elements, such as stone, steel, and rubber, with the appropriate properties of those forms, including potential increases in strength, durability, and speed. Husk's transformations usually last an hour, after which the new material sheds to reveal normal skin underneath. Any injuries that Husk incurs while transformed remain when her skin sheds. **Abilities** Husk is adept at the programming and operation of computers.

DANIELLE MOONSTAR

MIRAGE, MOONSTAR

Danielle was de-powered in the Decimation. Formerly, She could generate astral images in the form of an individual's greatest fear or desire. She also possessed an animal telepathy which allowed her to communicate with mammals, birds, and other animals. Dani could also generate astral energy and construct it into various shapes- most commonly as an arrow, which, upon contact with another could cause psychic backlash that would leave them incapacitated. As a Valkyrie, Dani could also percieve a manifestation of a person's impending death, and fight it off if she chose. For a time, she could also tap into the Quantum energy that binds reality together, and use it to project bursts of force, disintegrate matter, and levitate. **Abilities** **Weapons** Dani would often carry a bow to use with her psionic arrows.

KATHERINE PRYDE

SHADOWCAT

**Powers** Kitty Pryde is a mutant with the ability to "phase" through solid matter by shifting her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. Kitty can phase her clothing along with herself, and through practice has learned to phase other objects and people without harm to them. For all intents and purposes, Kitty is intangible whilst phasing, however she is still vulnerable to psionic or mystical attacks. Certain forms of energy can also disrupt her phased state.

When Kitty phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings. This includes the electrical impulses found in the human brain. Kitty can phase part or all of her body through another living being without harm to herself, though the other being can be rendered unconscious as a result. Kitty also has the potential to kill another being by phasing them into a solid object and then releasing them, causing them to solidify whilst still within the object.

Kitty passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving before phasing. Since she is unable to breathe while phasing, she can only continuously phase through solid objects - as when she travels underground - as long as she can hold her breath. Kitty can keep her phased form at rest in relation to the rotation of the Earth upon its axis, thus allowing her to assume a ground speed of the length of a football field and a half every second. Kitty can also walk on air whilst phasing.

Kitty has trained herself to reflexively assume a phased state at any indication of danger, such as a loud noise like a gunshot, in order to protect herself.

**Abilities** Kitty possesses moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. Kitty demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when Ogun mentally possessed her. With the possession over, Kitty forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques he gave her, but retained the knowledge of Oriental methods of combat Wolverine taught her.

Kitty is also a genius in the computer sciences, and is highly skilled in the design and use of computer hardware. She is a competent driver of automobiles, a skilled pilot of piston and jet engine aircraft, and a competent pilot of certain advanced interstellar vehicles. Kitty also undertook ballet and modern dance training, speaks fluent Japanese, Russian, and the royal and standard languages of the alien Shi'ar, and has moderate expertise in Gaelic, Hebrew, and German.

**Weapons** Kitty formerly used one of Wolverine's bone claws attached to her wrist. **Paraphernalia** Kitty possesses several volumes of "Destiny's Diaries," books written by the precognitive mutant destiny on possible events of the future.

TABITHA SMITH

BOOMER

Can psionically generate, release, and reabsorb plasma; can time detonation of same

ROBERTO DACOSTA

SUNSPOT

Able to absorb solar energy and metabolize it into physical strength, convert it into thrust to enable flight, or rechannel it as heat or infrared radiation. When doing so, DaCosta's features melt away into a black mass of crackling dark energy. In unlighted places, DaCosta suffers a slight drop in his power levels. **Abilities** Business skills, proficient in English, Portuguese, and classical Latin **Weapons** None

"That's quite a team Logan, we will have the rest of here by the end of the week. Will that be soon enough for you?" Professor Xavier asked with a smile.

"That should be fine professor, and it will give us some time to set things up here for their arrival. This is one good team, and one that is mixed up of members that will need some retraining, for they are inactive, but they should be fine. Thank you for the opportunity Charles, and I won't let you down." He smiled and left with the others of his team when the meeting was over.

"I wish you the best of luck Logan, I just hope you don't need it." Charles took and floated his wheelchair down to his office to put together the paperwork for the new team, and to contact the members that were requested.


	2. The Team Comes Together

**X-Men Unite**

Chapter Two: The Team Comes Together

Wolverine was waiting at the entrance of the X-Mansion for the rest of his team to show up. He had sent Cannonball, Rogue and Shadowcat to go pick them up at the airport. He sent all three of them, because they were coming in at different times. Cannonball would be picking up Sunspot and Boomer. Rogue would get Jubilee and Husk, and Shadowcat would get Chamber and Mrage.

When the first airplane deplaned and Same saw two of his oldest friends departing the plane, he went up and gave them both a big hug, well Tabitha a bigger one that Roberto, but the thought was still there. "It is so good to see you both, it will be great to work with both of you again. So where did they find the two of you. The last time I had heard from either of you, you were both part of X-Force, but then again it seemed to be disbanded a little while ago." He asked his friends with a smile, taking Boomers hand like they never parted as a couple, which she didn't seem to mind.

"Sam my old Muchacho, good to see you also. I had been in Rio enjoying Carnivale at this time, and it just so happened the Tabitha was down there for the same thing, and we were enjoying the sites when Professor X contacted us. What is this we hear about a new X-Men Team being put together, and we are part of it?"

Tabitha hugged her old boyfriend tight, and wasn't going to let go of him. "It is so good to see you again Sam, and to be able to work together again. So who all is coming in for this group, and who's leading it?"

"First things first guys. Yes there is going to be a new team, and we make up part of it. It is going to be ten members strong, and Wolverine is leading it. The other members are from all over the world and X-Teams. We have Wolverine leading it, Rogue being the team co-leader. Me, Shadowcat, you two, Chamber, Husk and Jubilee from the Generation X team, our old team mate Mirage is going to be here also. That's everyone, and the others should be here later. We're to meet Logan at the mansion, and he is waiting for us, so we don't want to keep him waiting." He smiled as he led them to the waiting car after picking up their luggage.

Shadowcat was waiting at another terminal, which had the flight from the Western United States. She was going to be picking up Chamber who was found in Seattle working as a Roadie with a Grunge Rock Band, and Mirage who was in Colorado with her family. She smiled when she saw the two of them come through the gate. It seems that they were on the same plane, and that the one from Seattle stopped in Denver where it picked up the other. She held a small sign up for the two to see that she was their ride. "Hello Chamber, Mirage, how was your flight?"

Mirage looked at the other woman and thought about where she had seen her before. "Your Shadowcat aren't you? My flight was good, don't know how good Jonothan's experience was tho. So what's going on, I was sitting in my mountain cabin when I got the mind call from Professor Xavier about this. One I didn't know that he knew that I had my powers back, but still it was nice." She smiled at the older woman who greeted them.

"Good to hear that your flight was good, so was mine." Chamber said with a nod. "So how long before we go back to the mansion? I don't really like the crowds much." He was speaking to them through their minds, which the two of them were used to from Professor X. Mirage didn't know this before she had met him on the plane, but halfway to New York, she got used to it, and they became fast friends.

"Well we have one more flight that's coming in, but the co-leader of the new group is picking those two up. That would be Rogue, and she's picking up a couple of your former teammates Chamber, Jubilee and Husk." She smiled at the surprised look in his eyes, but she could tell from his thoughts that he was happy. "We have a couple of your old teammates also Mirage, Sunspot and Cannonball is with this team."

Mirage was happy to hear this, and let her smile show it. "So it's the three of us, Roberto, Sam, Husk, Jubilee, Wolverine, Rogue, who's the other person?"

"Oh sorry, the other person is one of Cannonballs old Girlfriends before he joined the X-Men, Boomer. He should be picking up her and Roberto and on their way now." She smiled and chuckled at the look she was given.

"Hmm, interesting, this is going to be one interesting team. To bad you couldn't get all the former New Mutants, more specifically, Rahne Sinclair, Wolfsbane, we had a special connection in the team. Let's get out of here, I have something to tell you all while we're in the car." She walked with them to pick up their luggage, and smiled at the thought of what they would think about what she was going to tell them.

Shadowcat thought a second, and figured that she knew what the surprise was, but figured that the girl would tell them when she was ready.

When they were in the car and on their way to the Mansion, Mirage sprang her surprise. "You all might have heard that I am one of the legendary Valkyries of Asgard, or at least used to be. Well before I left Colorado, I got contacted by Thor, and got it back, along with my legendary flying mount and he's going to be meeting us at the Mansion."

Chamber had of course heard of the legend and nodded. "This is going to be interesting in deed. Let's get going then."

They headed off to the Mansion about an hour after Sam's group did. On the way there they laughed and caught up on what was happening in their lives, letting each other know about what they have been up to since last they were at the Mansion and with the X-Men.

Rogue was caught with the late flight, and waited patiently for the two mall rats to show up. She had heard that they were rooming together in California, and waited for them to show up. She smiled when she saw the two of the blading towards her. "Jubilee, Boomer, over here." She waved to the two of them who came over. "Do either of you even have much luggage, or can we just get going?"

"Not much Rogue, we figured that we would do some shopping when we got here. So we have only our carry ons. Let's get out of here." Jubilee smacked her gum and smiled over her sunglasses at the lady.

Boomer smiled also and nodded her agreement.

They all made their way to the waiting car, and headed to the mansion. They all knew what was going on now, or at least had an idea about it. When they got to the Mansion, they all greeted each other like old friends, and greeted their team leader with a hello, and made their way inside for a good nights sleep.

A/N: I have fixed chapter one adding their rightful powers to them, which added like 3 or 4 pages to the chapter. Please read and review, and the next chapter we start with the action.


	3. Training and An Old Enemy Returns

**X-Men Unite**

Chapter 3: Training and an appearance of an old enemy

X-Men, Purple team, were in the Danger Room training to work together over the next couple of weeks, and also to get their stamina up to what Wolverine expected. For some of them it had been a long time since they were in this room, and were a bit out of shape, but Wolverine had them running every morning, and training for 3 hours every day. By the end of the first week, they were all up and going well with their morning runs, up to 5 miles a morning before breakfast now. They were also doing well in their training to see how they fit together. Logan was pleased with what he saw as he watched with Professor X in the control room. "I see that they are working fairly well as a team Logan, looks like you put together quite a team." Charles looked at the other man with fondness. He was certain now that he had picked the right mutant to lead the new X-Men team. He had been getting some strange readings from Cerebro over the last week, and was afraid that this team was going to be tested sooner rather than later. He hadn't let the Canadian know this yet, just watching from the sidelines as to how his team reacted to each others powers and abilities.

Logan knew what Charles was talking about and nodded. He was never a man for many words, mostly actions. He smiled around his constant stogie that he had in the corner of his mouth, usually unlit, unless he was outside, or had something on his mind, and needed to think or talk to someone. "Your right Charles, this team is coming together quite well. Look at them, most of them haven't been around something like this in a few years, but over the last week, they took and melded well together. I give them another week before they are fully in sinc as a team." He looked out over the room and watched as they were going through a training regimen of a simulated battle against the Sentinels.

"Watch your back Sam, they are right behind you, and your powers aren't any good to you if they have you in their hands." Shadowcat called out to her teammate, who was about to be grabbed by one of them, but he blasted off, leaving a seer mark on the hand of the offending Sentinel.

"Thanks for the warning Kitty, I will definitely keep my eyes open more next time." He had blasted over to his sister who was battling a couple more of them with Sunspot and Jubilee. "You guys need some help over here?"

"Nah, we got it Sam, but it looks like Jono and Boomer might need a little help over there." Jubilee called out as they looked over their shoulders to see the other two teammates fighting 6 of them by themselves. At least they looked like they were by themselves, but looks could be disturbing. Just as Sam was about to go over and help them take out the last two, Rogue took and smashed their heads together, finishing the training program. They all stood there as the simulations and robots disappeared, and the room was one big empty room once more. They were met a few minutes later by Wolverine and Professor X.

"Good job guys, go hit the showers, and meet back in the Professors office in a half hour to do a debriefing on your training for today." Wolverine gave them all a nod as they left saying their good byes to him and the Professor.

"So you think they did all right Charles?" Logan turned to him with the question he knew that the older man had an answer to.

"Why weren't you in there with your team Logan. I thought that this was a team, and shouldn't you be down there with them training? As for how I think they did, they did quite well for a new team, I think you all will do well together."

"I wasn't down there for a reason. Someone had to run the control booth, and no one was around at the time. You came in about half way through the training module, so I didn't think it would be right to put them through going through the beginning of it again just so I could help them. They did quite well with it I think, and their teamwork is getting good, if not one of the best. You trained most of them Charles, and you did well." He walked with the man to his office to await the rest of the team.

They came back in at the half hour mark, and took their seats around the main desk. They looked a bit tired, but also a bit refreshed from their showers. They knew that they had to get this debriefing done before they could have the rest of the day off. When they were all seated, Wolverine looked at them with a deadpan look. "You all did quite well today handling yourselves with the training exercise. You are pretty much ready to face any menace that we might face. But there are things we still need to work on of course. Have you all been working on your telecommunicating skills where you can communicate non-verbally?" He asked this in their minds with a little help from Professor X. He had been working on this with the training of the Professor and Jean. He wasn't no telepath, but with the Shiar technology that they had incorporated into things and training, they had the ability to do this now.

All those present answered him with a positive through the mind link.

"Good, now you can all go and have the rest of the day off, but remember that we will be running again tomorrow at 6 am." He smiled as he dismissed them to their dorm rooms or other places they were staying. This team didn't have their own wing of the Mansion yet, it was being worked on by Forge and Cyclops as a surprise for them, it should be ready in the next couple of weeks.

3 hours later found them all either out at the pool, or playing a pick-up game of basketball with some of the other X-Men. They were all having fun, when the outer perimeter alarms went off, and they found that they were going to be welcoming a new guest to the Mansion, and they weren't sure whether it was a friend of foe. They went inside to get dressed and ready to face whoever it was, and were back down at the entrance within 15 minutes. "Who is it Charles, can you detect who set off the alarms?" Logan was in full mode right now, next to his team, who were on a heightened sense of alert, since this was going to be their first taste of a fight as a team, maybe.

Charles was dumbfounded when he first sensed who it was. He wasn't sure whether they were a friend of foe, and quickly told all his teams to stand down for now. "I don't know what to say Logan, this person can be either a friend or a foe, depending on why he's here. I can tell you that he's not alone tho. There are around 6 people with him, and... yes one of them is hurt. Jean can you go get the infirmary is ready, thank you. Well it seems that we are going to be greeting Magneto and his new group. Everyone keep on high alert with him, while he seems to not mean us any harm right now, we never know." Charles was a bit nervous about having his old friend here, but if he has wounded, then it shouldn't be that bad.

Magneto stepped out into the open, with a group of Mutants that looked like they had just gotten out of a major fight. With him were Raven Darkholme "Mystique", "Toad", Sabertooth, Morph (Yes I know he was only in the cartoon, but I am having him in this group.), "Blob", and an injured "Pyro." "Charles so good to see you again, I assume that the welcoming is because you don't know what my reasons are for being here. Well I can assure you that we're not here to attack, in fact we're here to warn you of an impending attack on here. We also come to ask for sanctuary from our mutual enemies." Charles could read Magneto's thoughts for some reason, and could tell that the man was telling the truth.

"Erik, it is nice to see you also. Please bring young Pyro down to the infirmary, where Jean is setting up to help him along with Dr. McCoy. Everyone is dismissed to go about whatever it is you were doing. Your group can hang out with my X-Men if they would like, or they can come with us."

Magneto looked at his group and nodded. Sabertooth went off with Wolverine, Mystique went with Rogue and the others took and went back to what they were doing. The X-Men showed the new comers where they could change and what into for either the pool or more basketball, and they had a strained but fun afternoon.

Charles and Magneto took and first checked in on Pyro, then went to his office. "What or whom is this new threat Eric. Your mind seems to be opened to me, but what your so afraid of is clouded over for some reason. Talk to me my friend, and we should be able to help each other out here."

Magneto looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry about my memories being clouded like that, but they seemed to become like that for all of us once we encountered them for the first time. Let me start from the beginning, and then we can discuss what we are going to do about it." So Magneto started from the beginning, and Charles just sat back and listened in rapt attention. He was flabbergasted by what the other man had to say, but knew that they were going to be having some big troubles with this.

"It all started when..."

A/N: Sorry didn't mean to put a cliffhanger in here, but have to figure out who their going to be facing. I have an idea, just need to hash it out, and we will all be hearing Magnetos story next chapter. I hope you like this so far, and I know that it is looking like it is going to be involving a lot more people than the new team, but the story will be mostly about them, and this is the action/adventure part of this story, please read and review.

I also wanted to let my faithful readers of my Harry Potter stories know that I am completely brain dead on ideas for them, and after I write this, I will be getting back to them, just having a break from HP, sorry.


	4. Magneto's Tale

**X-Men Unite**

Chapter Four: Magneto's Tale

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but my computer went down, and I just got it fixed. Worse yet, I had this chapter partly written, and lost all of it, and have to re-write it.

Disclaimer: usual disclaimer, I don't own the X-men, that privilege is accorded to The Great Stan Lee, and Marvel Comics.

"It all started when we were out on a mission in the Northwest, and we saw a strange light when we were out camping one night. I took and went with Pyro to check it out, and found a strange spacecraft as it was opening up. I walked up to it, thinking that they might be friends, like the Shiar or some other space race that we haven't had the chance to meet yet. Unbeknownst to me, when I walked up, the person inside was waiting for me, and gave me a message. He said that his planet was dying, and they needed a new planet to take over to save it's race. They figured that they were far more superior to our race, and have decided to take over earth. They knew of us Charles, and that we were at least friends a while ago. They don't really know about Mutants, and other Homo-Superiors, but they figure that they could take over this planet easily with their technology, and enslave humanity. I don't know what they're thinking, but they have given us 3 weeks until they come back. Of course Pyro and I tried to stop this one alien, but he wasn't alone and we were handed are butts on a platter."

Magneto looked at his old friend with a sad smile. "I'm sorry to bring this to you Charles, but they said that they were going to take over the world, and told me to taunt us. I tried to stop the alien, but he wasn't alone, and we barely escaped with the few injuries we did. It isn't the Shiar, or their enemies, but someone completely different. I didn't know what else to do, maybe between our two teams, we can stop them." He looked at him with a look of hope and despair. He knew that Charles nor his team had any right to trust him or his team, but he still had a little hope of being able to work it out between them.

Charles looked at him and nodded. "I will call in the teams, and maybe we can work something out. This is more than a mere squabble of who's better than the other, this is something that means the future of our planet. I just got a message from Jean, she said that Pyro will be ok, and ready to rejoin your team in the morning. We will have a meeting tomorrow after lunch. Why don't you go get your people settled, and I will make some calls to people to get them. Don't worry Eric, we should be able to handle whatever comes our way." He smiled and offered his hand to him in friendship and understanding.

Magneto took the proffered hand and smiled himself. He knew that Charles Xavier would be the man that would be able to help the earth, and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants would stand with the X-Men, instead of against them in the war to save the earth. "Thank you, and I will go get them settled. Shall I take the same wing that I used to use with the New Mutants?"

"Yes, that will be fine, there's plenty of room, and no ones using it now. Just remember that there are students here also, so tell your people that they aren't to harm any of them. Their not to know what's going on either, I will let them know if the time calls for it."

"If that's what you want, then so be it. I don't totally agree with you in not telling them, but it's your school." He got up, and after thanking Professor Xavier, left the room to gather his team. He found them all down in the lunchroom having something to eat, and chatting with some of the students that didn't know who they were. There were some that were eyeing them wearily, but since none were attacking, and the X-Men seemed to at least be at ease, they weren't being mean or bothering them. "When you get done with your lunch, I will show you all where we're going to be staying while we're here. Also Pyro is going to be ok, and out of the Infirmary in the morning." There were cheers from the Mutants on his team and nods also about meeting to go to their rooms after lunch.

As he looked around he noticed how the team was interacting with the other students and seeing who was with whom. He saw Mystique was sitting and talking quietly with the woman that she thought of as a daughter and the man that was like a son to her, Rogue and Nightcrawler, probably letting them know what was going on. She was his second in command, and he trusted her in her ideas of who to tell. He saw Toad sitting with some of the younger students playing tricks with his tongue snagging things off of others plates. Getting laughs from all, and having a generally good time. Blob was sitting and talking with the Russian, Collosus, and they seemed to have a sort of truce going and talking about painting. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Blob painting one day last year, and was happy to see him have a friend among the X-Men, who shared his hobby. He looked around again, and noticed that two people were missing. One he knew was in the infirmary, but the other, he wasn't sure where he was. "Raven, where is Sabertooth?"

Raven Darkholme, also known as the shapechanger Mystique looked up and shrugged. "I don't know Magneto, the last I saw of him, he was having a heated argument with Wolverine, and they took off about a half hour ago." She shrugged and went back talking to the other two."

Magneto swore under his breath, and took off to where he thought they would be. He headed downstairs to the Danger Room's Control Room, and looked through the viewing window. He was surprised to see them, not fighting, but sitting at a English Pub setting and drinking and talking about old times. If he didn't see the simulated blood on the floor, he would have guessed that they just walked in and started drinking. But from the looks of things, they started a barroom brawl, and won, before starting on their drinking. He chuckled at that, and then turned to leave the two men to reminisce.

When he turned around to leave, Charles was sitting there in his wheelchair. "They seem to get along like old friends now. I guess the bar brawl helped them get out their frustrations. I'm glad that everyone is getting along, for I feel that we will all need to be united in this in the end. Care to join me for lunch Eric?"

"I think I will pass today Charles, but thank you for asking. I have a few things that I need to do after getting everyone settled. I'm going to be gone for the rest of the day, if you need me, you know ow to get a hold of me. I'm going into town to pick up a few things, I should be back by dinner." He smiled and went back up to the dining hall, and called out to his team that lunch was now over, and that he was going to show them where they would be staying. They then would have the rest of the day to do what they want after words. He showed them to their wing of the mansion, and then went about his shopping for the rest of the day.

He decided to go to New York and do his shopping for clothing and other essentials for his team. He went and did the shopping for the whole team, and got winter and summer and fall clothing, along with what he thought they might need to help get their new surroundings ready for themselves.

He also bought a case of 12 year old scotch for Charles, and a couple cases of Wolverines favorite brew as a sign of a hand of friendship to them. He got Logan a box of cuban cigars for his taste and got a little something for everyone in the X-mansion to show that he meant no harm.


End file.
